


Wake Up

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Marcus comes to watch Oliver play a Quidditch match and ends up trying to convince Oliver to wake up. What will happen when Oliver wakes up?





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 28 Day Ship I Challenge Day 19 - A Slash Ship
> 
> Music: Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran
> 
> “You are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up. The last person when I fall asleep. The one to share good news with, the one to upset with. I love you.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40541459612/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Oliver was in a fog. He hurt all over. His leg felt like someone was beating on it to the beat of his heart. Heis head felt like it was floating above the pillow. Someone was squeezing his hand and all he wanted to do was sleep.

_“Ollie … Ollie .. Ollie, wake up.”_

Marcus was falling apart. His heart had finally started beating again once the trainers had gotten Oliver off the pitch and into the training room. The reason his heart stopped was Oliver falling out of the sky.

It was hard to watch his beloved guard the hoops on the Quidditch pitch because of days like today. His heart had stopped as he watched Oliver fall to the ground from his broom. Oliver had been so intent on keeping the quaffle from his hoops that he had missed the seeker chasing the snitch and the bludger that had been aimed for his head.

The tangle of limbs, brooms and balls had sent several people running onto the pitch and into the training room. Marcus had watched the tangle fall to the ground in slow motion. Now, he was sitting by Oliver’s hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Oliver was still fighting the fog in his head. He could hear Marcus but he could not find him. Oliver’s head was pounding and now someone was beating on his arm as well as his leg. He knew he was in bed but, he could not remember how he got there.

He needed to get moving. Marcus was coming to watch him play today. The weather was supposed to be good and he had a serious question to ask Marcus after the match. Today was going to be a great day but, he needed to wake up first. Marcus was waiting for him.

_“Ollie … Ollie ... Ollie, wake up.”_

Marcus had begun to say it in his head as he watched the trainers load Oliver into the ambulance. He had continued to chant it as he waited for the healers to assess his injuries. It had become a prayer as he sat by Oliver’s bed and waited for him to come back.

This is not where they were supposed to spend tonight. Marcus had finally gotten the time off to come watch Oliver play. He was amazing defending his hoops. Marcus reached into his pocket to touch a small box. Oliver needed to wake up so he could kiss him. Oliver need to wake up so Marcus could yell at him, too.

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Oliver was hearing things. Marcus had not spent the night with him because he had to be on the pitch really early this morning. This was not helping his headache. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. His left arm throbbed and his right leg ached. Someone was holding his hand and Marcus’s voice was floating into his ear. He needed to wake up and figure out what was going on. He needed to see Marcus to ask him an important question. Oliver tried to open his eyes, but the room was too bright. Maybe he should rest some more.

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Marcus wanted to crawl up in the bed with Oliver. But a cast on one arm and another cast on the opposite leg made it rather difficult. All he wanted to do was hold him until he woke up. He had to settle for holding Oliver’s hand and laying his head on the pillow.

Oliver looked so pale against the white of the sheets and the bandages that covered him. A poultice on his head for the concussion. Casts for broken bones to try to keep him still so the bones could heal.

The healers had told him they were lucky that Oliver was in such good shape. The injuries were not as bad as they could have been and he would heal quickly. But, Marcus knew Oliver. He was going to have his hands full trying to get his stubborn keeper to take the Skele-Gro and rest. He would be an ill-tempered mess until he was cleared to go back on the pitch. Maybe, Oliver could wait a little longer before he really woke up.

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Oliver wanted to wake up. Everything hurt, but he could hear Marcus and he sounded worried. He hated when Marcus worried. He bit his nails and cursed and wore holes in the floor when he worried.

Oliver could hear Marcus begging him to wake up. Marcus never begged, he insisted. He sounded tired. Oliver need to wake up so his beloved warrior could rest. But, if he woke up, he would hurt more. It was nice to sleep and not feel pain.

Marcus need him. Marcus was worried about him. Oliver fought with the fog in his brain to try to get his eyes to open. If he could open his eyes, then he would not sound so sad. His eye lids were not cooperating. Maybe he could wiggle his fingers. Someone was holding his hand. They would feel him wiggle his fingers and tell Marcus. He could do that, couldn’t he?

_“Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up.”_

Marcus was hoarse from pleading. He had spent hours holding Oliver’s hand and trying to talk him to waking up. He had important things to discuss with his keeper and he was tired of waiting. The healers had said it would take a while for Oliver to wake up but, the longer he slept, the more Marcus worried.

Oliver had tried to roll onto his side and moaned when he rolled onto his bad leg. The healers said it was a good sign. Marcus need more signs before he could stop worrying and rest. He laid his head on the bed beside Oliver and tried to close his eyes. As long as he had Oliver’s hand is his, he could keep the panic at bay.

He needed Oliver to show some more signs of waking up. Marcus would take a twitch or a groan or a flutter of an eyelash right now. He felt his eyes drift shut and pressure around his hand as it started to drop. He felt pressure around his hand. Oliver was squeezing his hand. He need to tell the healer but, not right now. Oliver had squeezed his hand. Now, he could rest.

_“Marc … Marc … Marc, wake up.”_

Oliver’s voice felt rusty and his throat was dry. He had almost knocked himself out again when he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes with the hand that was in a cast.

An arm in a cast would explain the throbbing he had felt as he was trying to wake up. His other hand was trapped in Marcus’s hand that was under his head.

Oliver decided to survey the damage he had done to himself when he fell out of the sky. Broken leg, broken arm, and a broken head. Not too bad for a day’s work. He need to get something out of his kit to give to Marcus, but Marcus was asleep. He need Marcus to wake up so he could get a drink of water and ask him an important question. He needed his beloved to wake up.

_“Marc … Marc … Marc, wake up.”_

Marcus was dreaming that Oliver was talking to him. His voice sounded dry and tired. But, Oliver was talking to him. He did not want to wake up from this dream. It was such a good dream. Oliver was awake and talking to him. If Oliver was talking, then he was going to be okay. Maybe, he should wake up. He had an important question to ask Oliver.

“Marc, wake up,” Oliver whispered as he tried to reach out and touch Marcus’s hair. The casts made it difficult to move, but he needed to get Marcus’s attention. Oliver needed that small box out of his kit. “Marc, wake up. I need you to get something for me.”

Marcus lifted his head and looked into Oliver’s clear eyes. “Hello sleepyhead,” Marcus smiled. “Did you enjoy your nap? Can I get you anything?”

“Water and my kit,” Oliver croaked as he ran a finger down the side of Marcus’s face. “I have something in my kit in need to give to you.”

“Water, not a problem. Your kit isn’t here,” Marcus sighed as he poured water in a glass and placed it in Oliver’s good hand. “It got left in the locker room in the dash to get you here. I can get someone to bring it over later.”

“Never mind, then,” Oliver handed his glass back to Marcus and motioned for him to sit beside him on the bed. “I have an important question for you …”

As Marcus settled on the bed, he pulled a small box from his pocket. “Ollie, I have an important question for you …”

“Will you marry me?” Oliver and Marcus asked each other at the same time.

Marcus and Oliver never agreed on who answered first. But, their children can still tell you the story of how their dads woke up and got married.


End file.
